Yuyake:Cloud Experiment
by DisilludedNight
Summary: The sole female within the ranks of the Varia, Yuyake wields her power carefully. She listens to commands but that doesn't mean she follows all of it. The precious rings she has collected and the strange machine isn't going anywhere. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Her short black hair danced gently in the wind as she surveyed her surrounding area. Dead bodies lay around, bloodied or sliced. It seemed that there were two armies fighting each other. But in reality, there was only a lone opponent. Murasaki Yuyake.

Shouldering her purple flaming scythe, she sighed. "Hmm...Levi said this mission was going to be hard," she said, thoughts trailing off. Checking her watch, she sighed again. The flames in her scythe extinguished and all that was left behind was a black metal pole. The pole collapsed and stuffing it into her pocket, Yuyake jumped off the tree branch she stood on.

Picking her way through the bodies, Yuyake found what she was looking for. There was a man who was breathing heavily but was obviously dying. Bending down, Yuyake pulled a glowing purple ring off his twisted finger. The man groaned and pulled at the bright green grass that was stained red. Straining, he tried to grab Yuyake's leg. She simply drew back, not even turning back to look at him.

Back at the Varia base, Yuyake sat in the large living room, inspecting her newly acquired ring. It was an A-Rank ring and its purple gem sparkled greedily, waiting for flames to consume. Already she had three and this was her fourth. One more ring and she could finish her experiment. The experiment that could change the simple rings of flames.

Yuyake slid the ring into her pocket as Squalo stomped into the ring. She readied herself for the noise.

"VOOII! Little girl! What the hell did you do?" Apparently, he had heard what she just did.

Calmly, she glanced up at Squalo. "What did I do? I killed the "boss" as was ordered. Did I do something wrong?"

"Hell yeah! You killed every single damm one of his family! We could've use them for info-!"

Putting a single finger up, Yuyake stopped him. "If it's information you want, just ask me," she smiled, pointing to herself. "I have searched their data base and learned everything of them. Not to mention, I got info from the 'right-hand man'," she said, snickering. Squalo's mouth twitched. He couldn't help but to be astonished at Yuyake's skill to learn but still, he was her superior and she had to be put into place.

As he opened his mouth, Fran poked his head in. Piping up in a monotone voice, he began, "Sempai-"

Squalo interrupted him, screaming, "Shut up trash! Don't you see I'm trying to put Yuyake back in line?"

"...Yuyake? She's not even here,"

"...Crap."

Sitting in a dimly lit room, Yuyake fingered her ring. She was lost in her thoughts as she twisted it, willing it to glow as she pumped flames into it. Grabbing a pen from her desk, Yuyake turned a lamp on and began to write her report.

Yuyake was writing furiously as a loud knock sounded on her thick oak door. Putting her pen down, Yuyake turned the lamp light off and took off her Varia uniform and switching it with a crisp white collared jacket. Straightening the sleeves, she approached the door.

Opening the door a crack, Yuyake cocked her head slightly, just barely managing to dodge a slicing blade. She frowned and threw her door open.

There stood Bel with a grin dancing on his lips. Giving him a piercing glare that made him shiver, Yuyake shut the door behind her.

Her voice never rose above a calm tone but as they walked down the well-furnished halls, Yuyake's voice made Bel nervous. She disapproved of any actions that could damage anything in her room and often retaliated by tenfold.

"So Bel. Why was there a knife flying into my room?" Yuyake asked, her calm black eyes facing forward.

"Ushishishi. Because the prince was bored?" Bel laughed nervously.

Yuyake paused, her sudden stop making Bel freeze. Without warning, she pulled out her black pole and plunged it into the wall next to Bel's head. It made a sharp cracking noise as the wall began to crumble under the sudden pressure.

"Well then, the next time the _prince_is bored, go to Fran or Squalo," she snarled. "Don't you dare touch or damage a single thing in my room." Bel nodded understandingly and stepped away from the pole that nearly crushed his head.

Turning away, Yuyake began to walk down the halls as Bel ran to catch up with her. Clearing his throat, Bel said, "Ushishishi~ Today the prince can't actually play. You wanna know why?"Yuyake ignored him and continued to walk. "Because today we have to go to the Vongola brat's meeting," Bel spat out.

Yuyake froze, her eyes sparkling with interest. She had never seen the Vongola's guardians before, even as their top researcher, so she didn't understand why the Varia had such a deep hate for them. Her lips stretched into a smile and she looked at Bel.

"Well then. What are we waiting for?" she grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was filled with bright sunlight and was beautifully furnished. The floor was covered in a deep red curtain and the chairs were carved from elegant black wood. The smell of herbs drifted from the window while birds sang outside the window. Despite the surroundings, the air was filled with a tense and heavy feeling.

Fourteen people sat around a long table and at both ends were Xanxus and Tsuna. Xanxus had a look fierce look while Tsuna was calm. On both sides of the table were the Vongola Guardians and the rest of the Varia. Each flame member faced each other, ignoring each other.

Breaking the long silence, Tsuna began to talk once more. "So it is decided. The Ucceli Family have become a problem. They have already slaughtered two of their ally families and one of ours. The Vongola Family will be forced to stop them by all means necessary," Tsuna calmly said as a look of uncertainty filled his eyes.

Xanxus grunted, obviously annoyed. Squalo stood up, slamming his hand on the table, surprising Tsuna. "VOOII! Why the hell did you trash call us over?"

Bel snickered as spoke up. "Maybe they want us to go and kill someone?" Squalo shot him a look and promptly began screaming at him for interrupting. Gokudera soon joined in and soon the room erupted with noise.

"Wrong." The calm but unsettling voice stopped everyone. Everyone turned their eyes to Yuyake who was sitting with her hands folded. She sat there, not with a smile nor a frown on her face.

Turning to Tsuna, she began to speak, her voice echoing. "If I am correct, you have a request for us?"

Eyes widened and sharp breaths were taken in as Tsuna nodded. Hibari narrowed his eyes from across the table. Taking an envelope from underneath a pile of papers, Tsuna handed it to Yuyake. A look of interest flickered on her face as her fingers eagerly ripped it open.

A smile curled the corners of her lips as she read the paper. It was not a request of immediate assassination. Rather, it was a request to destroy. In elegant script, the words read "With your partner, you will be attacking Ucceli Family's Research Unit."

_Oh the irony,_ Yuyake chuckled as she looked up. Everyone else in the Varia also received the white envelope. They all had a look of disgust except for a few. Lussuria was smiling and already discussing the new job with Sasagawa. Yamamato was grinning as Squalo began trading fighting tips with him.

Grimacing, Yuyake turned her head to face her partner. Kyoya Hibari. The man's eyes were trained on her as she waved at him. Without a word, he got up and walked toward the door. Surprised, Yuyake bolted up and followed him as the door nearly closed on her.

In the empty hall, Yuyake ran to catch up with Hibari. His pace did not slow down for her and his face was impatient. Sighing, Yuyake grabbed his arm. "Hey-," she began.

Violently, Hibari pulled his arm away and threw a glare at her. "Don't touch me herbivore,"

Putting her hands up, Yuyake stepped back and smiled politely. "If you say so," she said. "But really, should you be so rough with your _partner_?"

All she got back was another glare as she followed Hibari out to the front. Suddenly, he stopped. "Hmm?" Yuyake peaked around Hibari and saw he was getting ready to get on his motorcycle.

"A motorcycle?" Yuyake asked, chuckling.

Hibari turned to her calmly, his face not irritated but serious. "Herbivore. I assume you know where to go?"

The smile fell from her face as Yuyake nodded. "Yes. The Research Unit currently is in the Notte Forest..." She shivered as she recalled the place. It was a deep and thick forest where the sun never shined. Illusions infested the place, frightening everyone out of the forest. But Yuyake was not worried. She found it interesting how illusions seemed to be stronger in the dark forest.

A helmet fell into her hands, breaking Yuyake away from her thoughts. Looking at the helmet and back at Hibari, she nodded curtly at him. "So I guess I'll have to ride that?" Hibari said nothing and Yuyake shrugged, putting the helmet on. The moment she got on the motorcycle, it shot forward, taking Hibari and her to their next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuyake peered into the dark forest as Hibari peeled his gloves off. Slowly, she inched toward the trees, not bothering to wait for Hibari. Before she could reach them, a hand yanked her back. Hibari glared at her. "Where is an herbivore like you going?"

An amused look pasted itself on Yuyake's face. "I'm going to finish the job _we_were given," Before Hibari could say anything, she slipped into the forest, disappearing.

Walking in the dark, Yuyake took out her pole, assembling it in moments. Slowly, she began walking toward the direction where the Research Unit was. But before she could take a full step, something lunged at her.

Without faltering, Yuyake swung her pole towards the figure. She heard a grunt as it hit something metallic. A small flame lit itself on the tip of the pole as Yuyake looked at the figure.

"...Hibari," she stated, recognizing the man with his irritated face. As he lifted his hand, now armed with tonfas, Yuyake ducked, hoping that the weapon would miss her. A rush of air breezed the top of her head and the cold metal hit someone behind her.

Spinning around, Yuyake brandished her weapon and willed it to light up. The ring on her finger began humming with energy as her deep purple flames grew quickly. Soon in her hands was a sharp scythe.

Hibari took no notice of her new weapon as he hit the stranger in the stomach, knocking him back. But too quickly the person lunged forward with small blades that gleamed in the faint flickering light of Yuyake's flames.

Sighing, Yuyake nimbly swung her scythe towards the attacker, passing through him. As the scythe went through, a faint green spark grew on it. The man's eyes drooped closed as his flames were sucked out of him. Looking at the immobile body thoughtfully, Yuyake nodded. "This guy had Lightning Flames. So the rest of the people here probably do as well," Hibari nodded as he took down another approaching enemy.

After a few minutes, bodies laid around Hibari and Yuyake, beaten into pulp or passed out. Yuyake's scythe no longer flickered but was solid as visible green flames danced on it. Shouldering her weapon, Yuyake turned to an interested Hibari.

"Herbivore. What is that?"

"What? This?" Yuyake asked innocently. "This is just a new weapon I made. It absorbs flames to make it stronger. And watch what it does!"

With a sharp breath, Yuyake's weapon burst into deep purple flames. The green flames were devoured as the pole seemed to warp. A loud clinking was heard as a chain slowly formed. And on the end was a tear drop shaped looking blade that sparked with a dark green flame.

Hibari had to admit he was slightly impressed. After all, it wasn't every day he saw a weapon seemingly grow. Without a word, he turned and began walking. Yuyake chuckled once more as she dashed to catch up with him.

Walking through a thick grove of trees, Yuyake gasped as she saw a large building. It was surrounded with nothing but its thick glass and metal walls made it obvious that the place was protected. There were no windows and only a single door. It would be difficult to get in. She fell into deep though as Hibari noticed something.

There was a man with thick rimmed glasses and a white lab coat sitting on top of the building. He was armed with small daggers, made of green flames, and they were aimed at Yuyake. Before he could even flinch, the daggers made their way towards Yuyake's neck.

Without a noise, the chain on Yuyake's weapon suddenly swung up, coming in contact with the daggers. Yuyake's head snapped up as she realized she was being assaulted. Bending her knees, she launched herself at the man.

In mid-air, flashes of green solidified for a moment as Yuyake jumped. With a burst of speed, she landed on the roof, her blade already swinging. The man, slightly surprised, reached into his coat and pulled out a box. Yuyake held her breath as she looked calmly at the scientist.

With an equally calm voice, the man said, "Well then, Vongola. Who wants to fight?"


	4. Chapter 4

As Yuyake's skylark landed outside the great walls of the Vongola base, everyone was shocked to see such a large bird. As they cautiously approached the sparking bird, many of Tsuna's guardians were shocked to see a tired Yuyake and battered Hibari. Lussuria immediately took his box weapon out and under the warm Sun Flames, Hibari and Yuyake's wounds healed. Yuyake chuckled quietly as she watched her hair and finger nails grow at an alarming rate.

Using the last of the Lightning Flames, Yuyake solidified them and cut her hair back to its original length. As her dark black hair fell silently into her lap, the flames nimbly cut her nails. Peering to Hibari, Yuyake laughed at what she saw. His hair was long and it laid everywhere, fanning out. His finger nails were at a length that reminded Yuyake of a ferocious beast. Doing her best to keep a straight face, she cut his hair and finger nails.

"Yuyake-chan?~" Lussuria shouted as he desperately tried to climb onto the skylark. The bird continuously pushed him away with its wings every time Lussuria tried to get on. Sliding off the skylark, Yuyake sighed as she watched the last of the light green flames flicker out.

Turning to Lussuria, Yuyake let a smile plaster itself onto her face. "Yes Lussuria?"

Yuyake sighed as she watched the grown man hug her tightly and collapse into sobs. She made no effort to push him away and instead, Yuyake turned to find her boss.

Not to her surprise, the rest of the Varia was not present. There was only a group of flustered mafioso men. Carefully, Yuyake pried Lussuria off of her and turned to her skylark that was now flaming purple.

Silently, Yuyake ordered the purple flames to extinguish from her weapon and bird. As the chain on her black pole dissolved into the air, the large bird shrunk into a small bird in normally was. It perched on top of the metal machine it had carried. Next to the generator was Hibari, who was already waking up.

Although his mind was numb and his body was sore, Hibari got up quickly. Turning to Yuyake, his eyes narrowed in anticipation. "Herbivore. Fight me."

Picking up the generator easily, Yuyake didn't even turn to look at him. "No thank you, Hibari. I have work to do," she said, her voice filled with curiosity and excitement as she fingered the metallic machine. Her skylark flew off and into Hibari's face, as if it was trying to stop him from approaching Yuyake. He reached out to the flying bird but stopped as he felt a murderous aurora.

Her face was turned toward to Hibari; her eyes alight with suspicion and irritation. "Don't you dare touch him, skylark. Or I'll take _your_ wings and rip them off,"

Without another word, she turned away and began to walk to the entrance of the Vongola estate. Lussuria ran after her, asking her if she wanted tea or anything. The skylark, still in Hibari's face, gave him smirk as he flew away.

It took some convincing and threats but soon, Yuyake sat in a private and closed off room. The doors were closed shut and Yuyake had informed everyone very clearly that if anyone dared disturb her, they would have an unfortunate secret revealed. And everyone believed that she would embarrass them without mercy.

Only a single lamp was on and it illuminated a generator. It resembled a barrel, only smaller and made of metal. On the top was a square opening lined with what seemed to be polished obsidian. Below the lining was a circuit that was made of carefully laid white wires and a simple button. Two-thirds down, the generator seemed to be cut and a pale transparent band kept it together. But what caught Yuyake's attention were the crystals that lay in the machine. There were five crystals and they pulsed with a faint white glow. The largest one was set in the middle while that other four surrounded it, fitting the corners of the square opening.

Brushing her fingers lightly against the precious stones, Yuyake frowned as she realized what they were. Their gleam resembled the ones found on rings and the waiting energy that hummed in it felt like impatient flames waiting to be released. As she plopped down on a chair, she laid her head back, laughing to herself.

"Of course!" she thought. "Those crystals are the generators!" An excited gleam lit in her eyes as she grabbed paper and a pencil from a large wooden desk. "Now to find out _how_," she muttered to herself. Bending down to the new machine, Yuyake began experimenting and furiously writing notes.

Three days passed as everyone returned from their missions. There was no serious injury save for a few scratches and a broken wrist that Lussuria healed quickly. The Vongola Guardians stood at the door of a protected room. The one where Yuyake had been in for three days and two nights, not coming out to even greet the Varia. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera stood outside the door nervously, waiting for her to finally come out. Lussuria, Fran, and Bel stood nearby, awaiting Yuyake's news. They had heard she found something interesting and were curious.

After a few hours, Gokudera had enough. "Tenth! She has no right to make us wait this long!" he had shouted, getting ready to kick the door down. "Let me break the door down and see what she's doing!"

Behind him, he heard a nervous laugh from Bel and Lussuria. "Ushishishi~ I don't recommend the peasant to do that…if you want to live to see tomorrow." Bel advised Gokudera.

Lussuria nodded in agreement. "She can be very…touchy about her privacy when it comes to her work," he explained to the silver-haired bomber who was about to kick the door down.

Slowly, Gokudera put his foot down and glared at the two. He glanced at Fran, who was looking at the door intently, as if he could make the door burst open by pure will. Much to everyone's surprise, the doors did swing open, nearly smashing into Gokudera. Yuyake slowly waltzed out, a sparking generator in her hands and a satisfied look on her tired face. As soon as she saw Tsuna, she straightened up and grinned at him.

"Tsuna," she told him. "Get everyone together. I want to show them this generator!" Her eyes shone with excitement as she turned to walk towards a large meeting room. She just couldn't wait to show what she figured out.


	5. Chapter 5

As the Varia and Vongola Guardians walked into the gathering room, they all felt a jolt of energy enter them. Slightly startled, Tsuna turned to see Yuyake fiddling with the generator which now sat on a detailed, crimson red carpet. It sparked with transparent electricity and as Yuyake drew out her flames, they slowly turned into a light shade of purple.

Gokudera drew closer to Tsuna, prepared to protect him if the generator would blow up. But instead, as Yuyake placed her hands above the top of the loudly humming machine, her flames were drawn into it. In moments, the quiet room was filled with a loud buzzing and the generator glowed a dark purple. The crystals no longer stayed hidden but slowly rose in the air and tendrils of purple flames shot between them. At first, they moved slowly but quickly gained momentum. Just as it seemed the generator would explode, a bright purple light shot out, straight into Yuyake's waiting hands.

Everyone stiffened as they studied the bobbing flame that seemed to change from dark to light purple. Its power was so concentrated and it was obvious the flame held much power. What shocked everyone was that the flames continued to grow wildly, pouring out of Yuyake's hand. Her voice was quiet but thrilled as she said, "As you can all see, there is a way to make flames. In the process, quality and quantity of any flame will increase!"

Clapping her hands, Yuyake extinguished the flames and startled everyone. Tsuna was looking curiously at the generator while Gokudera glanced at the machine and back at Yuyake. Hibari stood by the door, eyeing Yuyake, interested. Everyone else just stared at her, trying to figure out what was so great about the machine.

Finally, Mukuro spoke up. "So, you are saying with this, we can fight until our bodies break? And that our flames will never run out?" he asked, questioning her. Yuyake nodded, her short and messy hair bobbing quickly. Eyes lit up in interest as the idea dawns to them. The generator could become a source to infinite flames. That meant if there was a war, the Vongola could take others down easily. The Varia saw this idea as a way to become more powerful.

Understanding the prospect of having such machine, Tsuna cocked his head and asked, "May the Vongola get this machine to study? It could be a helpful for when we have to fight."

A loud yell filled the room. "VOOII! What the hell are you saying? She's in the Varia so it belongs to us! No Vongola brat is going to get that machine!" Squalo roared, waving his sword around threateningly. The other Varia members nodded their head in agreement. Tsuna looked around, wondering how he would ever get the machine if the whole Varia was fighting for it.

Gently, Tsuna turned to Yuyake and began to ask, "Yuyake, where will this machine go?" But the dark and irritated look in her eyes stopped him. He saw from the corner of his eyes that she was gripping her hands tightly and had become discolored. Her smile dissolved into a bitter one as her eyes narrowed. The room fell silent as a heavy atmosphere crept into all corners, making everyone uncomfortable.

"This machine is _mine_, and _mine _alone. It will not be going to anyone." Yuyake said, her voice covered in distaste and venom.

"Oi! Woman! Who do you think you're talking to! Besides, you work for the Varia who works for the Vongola. It's only natural we get the machine!" Gokudera hollered as he stepped in front of Tsuna, protecting him from the dark piercing stare of Yuyake.

The silence from Yuyake only built suspense as the others waited for her reply. Once more, in an irritated and dark voice, Yuyake replied, "This is _my _machine. I will be using it for _my_ research. And there is nothing, _nothing_, that you will do to take it away from me." The words came out as poison that struck fear in Tsuna's heart. He grimaced as he realized how protective Yuyake turned toward the generator.

Trying to reason with her, Tsuna tried again. In a soft but strained voice, he whispered, "Why Yuyake? Why will you not let us borrow it? What is so important-?"

Yuyake raised her head slightly, the words on her lips made everyone freeze. "Tsunayoshi Sawada. Allow me to say this once. I will take all methods to secure my ownership of the generator, from kidnapping and blackmailing to killing. Do not even try to take it from me or your whole family will face me. Understand?" Her eyes were hard obsidian rock that cut everyone.

Wriggling under Yuyake's glare, Tsuna nodded furiously. His face paled as he remembered something important. Slowly, he turned to Yamamoto and choked out, "Y-yamamoto? Did you really send for the researchers?"

Eyes widening, Yamamoto nodded regretfully. "I suppose they aren't needed?" he asked. Tsuna groaned inwardly as the doors to the meeting room opened, allowing a woman in a crisp lab coat to walk in. With her head held high and her eyes lit with excitement, she froze once she caught a glimpse of Yuyake. To everyone's surprise, the corners of her lips curled in amusement as she let a chuckle escape.

"Well well," she mockingly said, "look who we have here! Isn't it the failure and runaway Yuyake?" Her red lips now were in a taunting smile and her eyes with a hard edge. Yuyake's gaze was equally hard and the two stared at each other, raising the tension in the room.

Finally, Yuyake smiled slyly and darkly. "Hello _dear gioiello [jewel]_. How do you do?" That sentence seemed to be enough to set the woman off.

"Don't you dare call me that! You call me Ella! Only he calls me that!" She screamed in frustration. Her face flickered with a heartbroken look before she took deep breaths and calmed down. But Yuyake didn't back down.

"Him?" she chimed innocently. "Do you mean Leonardo?" The question seemed to stab Ella as she staggered a step back. Smiling politely, Yuyake picked up the generator and walked straight past Ella, straight to Squalo. His eyes were narrowed as she stood in front of him.

"What do you want, _trash_?" he asked, not bothering to hide his suspicion and irritation.

Chuckling, Yuyake look straight up at him. "I will be going back to the Varia base. I might make it back by the time you all attack the Uccello base." It was not a request, but a statement. Without another glance at her Varia members, Yuyake brushed pass them all and strolled toward the door. She ignored the doubtful and cold looks they gave her. Silently, Yuyake left the meeting room that was filled to the brim with hate and suspicion.


	6. Chapter 6

Yamamoto had calmed the woman who had broken down and she was sitting straight in a chair. Her pride was large and she refused to admit anything was wrong. But her attitude was the opposite of her pained eyes that glinted with hate. Trying to turn the attention away from herself, Ella cleared her throat. "So. What was I called for?"

The tension in the air rose and in confusion, Ella looked around. "What's wrong? Did Yuyake do something wrong?" Her observant eyes passed over Tsuna, who wearily looked at her

Sighing, Tsuna said, "Well…Yuyake found a generator for flames but is…umm…using it for her research. The corners of Ella's lips curved as she chuckled.

"That again? She should have just given up," she grinned. Odd looks were thrown at her as she sighed. "Do you boys not know _anything_ about her?" she laughed mockingly.

Gokudera opened his mouth to object but Tsuna stopped him, curious about what Ella was talking about. Ignoring the looks, Ella crossed her legs and propped her head up with her arms. "You see, Yuyake had this _goal_ to make some rings whose rank was over A. Obviously that's impossible but her being stubborn and an idiot, she went and tried. I heard that she tried to compress two A-Rank rings but energy wasn't enough to penetrate them and ended up backfiring…blowing a large hole in the lab and injuring Yuyake."

A surprised gasp came out. Yamamoto, who was standing besides Tsuna, laughed lightly. "I remember that! It was about three years ago! I had to go and take a report." He scratched the back of his neck and asked Ella, "So what happened to her after?"

Solemnly, Ella rose to her feet. "She left soon after the explosion. She stole two A-Rank Cloud rings and some important papers from the files." Her face twitched with disgust. "They were her papers but still, it was handed in so they rightfully belong to the Vongola researchers." Swiftly, she strode toward the door as she tried to avoid an incoming question.

"Who was Leonardo? Was he the one who left the Vongola?" Tsuna probed gently. Ella stopped short at the door and she grounded her teeth as turned to face Tsuna.

Once more, in an insecure and pained voice, she said, "He was the man I love. But that _witch_ stole him away. He only had eyes for her." Eyes widening, she stiffened. "Wait. What do you mean _was_? He's not dead…is he?" Everyone gazed away awkwardly as Tsuna stepped forward.

Gently, in his soft and warm voice, he said in a hushed tone, "Leonardo was killed in combat with Hibari and Yuyake. He had betrayed the Vongola to the Uccello."

As much as Tsuna tried to soften the impact of the news, Ella's eyes widened and tears began pooling. She sunk to the ground, shaking her head furiously. "No no no no no…That's not true. Leonardo is alive! He must be!" Her voice rose sharply and her agonized cries echoed in the large meeting room, amplifying her pain. Raising her hands to her ears, she sobbed loudly.

Yamamoto approached her, his voice warm and calming. He tried to quiet her body wracking cries of revenge. "That witch! Yuyake!" she screamed, her voice sharp as glass. "You killed him! How dare you! I'll kill you!" Everyone took in a sharp breath as Ella caught sight of Hibari. "And you!" she screamed, her voice rising several octaves. Rushing at him, Ella attempted to hit him. But without hesitation, Hibari raised his arms, his arm hitting her neck. His steely eyes didn't soften as he watched her fall to the ground. Tightening his tie, he turned around and walked out the room that broke into chaos.

Yuyake was walking calmly down the halls with the still buzzing generator. She could hear the room behind her burst into chaos as sharp yells pierced the air. The sly grin dropped off her face and was replaced with a focused gaze and Yuyake's steps quickly speeded up. But before she could turn another corner, she heard a cold voice behind her.

"Herbivore," it said, demanding Yuyake to turn and to look behind her. Hibari stood; ready to lash out with his tonfas. "Fight me," he snarled as he watched a bored look fall onto Yuyake's face.

"You want to fight me?" Yuyake cocked her head, pretending to think. "You use Cloud flames right?" She didn't wait for Hibari's answer and continued. "Then bring me an A-Rank Cloud Ring. Then I'll spar with you." She ignored the sharp intake of air and turned around, continuing her walk down the cold and empty halls.

Yuyake sat in a white room that was brightly lit with soft white lights. The only exit was a large, metal plated door. The ground was bare and in the room, there was no furniture. The generator sat in the middle of the room and Yuyake was carefully placing rings on it. The deep purple rings threatened to tip off as Yuyake placed them on the crystals. A soft humming filled the room as Yuyake absent-mindedly tapped her fingers on the floor. She had four Cloud rings and was waiting for the fifth one, which she suspected was on its way.

A few hours later, a hesitant knock caused Yuyake to rise in anticipation. Briskly walking to the door, Yuyake slid her hand over the door, igniting it for a brief moment. As the door slid open, a nervous young man stood there, holding something in his palm. Gasping as he saw her, he opened his hand and revealed a glistening purple ring. His dark green eyes flickered up to Yuyake. Just as she plucked it out of his hands, he turned around, dashing away. "So strange," Yuyake muttered as she re-entered her room.

The last ring that went on the generator was different. Its gem twinkled more brightly but the dark hue of purple was more ominous. The band was made of simple silver with intricate carvings of never ending curls. As Yuyake's slender fingers slid over the machine, in started, its humming escalating into a low rumbling that shook Yuyake in her shoes.

Raising her steady hand, Yuyake allowed her flames to flow out into the machine. Her flames flowed with flickering light as light lilac purple streaked the dark purple. Yuyake watched the machine take the flames greedily and bounce it back and forth between the rings. The rings no longer looked solid but their edges waivered and the gems lost their gleam. Soon, they dissolved into the flame. All but one. The ring that hung on the middle crystal looked as if it actually hardened. It pulsed with light as the flames ran through it and the gem slowly grew.

Yuyake rubbed her eyes in disbelief. As she watched the ring increase in size, her eyes widened. She made a movement to snatch the ring up but decided against it. She wanted to see how large to ring could become. Silently, Yuyake sat, crossing her legs and trained her eyes on the single ring that almost blossomed.

A dark shadow stood underneath an old willow tree, his arms crossed in impatience. His aurora tainted the air and people avoided his steely blue eyes. Shifting, Hibari unfolded his arms as he felt a presence above him. Before he could look up, Yuyake, slipped down from the tree gracefully. Turning around, she smiled politely at Hibari. She watched with amusement as he silently whipped out his tonfas.

Sighing, Yuyake pulled her weapon out of her pocket and assembled it quickly. She barely had time as Hibari clashed with her, his tonfas hitting the black pole. She grimaced as her weapon bent slightly. Without a word, Yuyake drew back, throwing her weapon to the side. Her eyes never left Hibari's as she slowly pulled out a ring from her shirt. On the silver chain, the purple ring gleamed hungrily as its jewel crawled around the band again and again. The unique jewel was in the shape of a skylark and it finally decided to slip off the band and onto the back of Yuyake's arm.

Hibari lunged forward, not waiting for the strange object to finish its actions. But as his tonfas collided with Yuyake's arm, it met something hard. Glancing down, Hibari narrowed his eyes. Without stopping his barrage of attacks, he mercilessly tried to land a blow on Yuyake. But he failed as purple flames engulfed her body, and Yuyake's hand shot out, wrapping around Hibari's neck.

It was for a moment but Hibari felt his flames being drained out. Ripping away from her grasp, Hibari unwillingly backed down and took a step away from Yuyake. She held nothing in her hands but she was coated with Cloud flames. The jewel skylark graced her skin as it traveled every inch of her skin, appearing everywhere. But quickly, a scythe that resembled her old one was formed and Yuyake held it in her hands. Weighting the weapon, Yuyake took note that it was made of pure Cloud flames. Looking at Hibari, Yuyake held her weapon, preparing to fight.

Her voice was energetic yet weary. "Well then Hibari. I suppose I'm ready to fight," Yuyake announced as she bounded forward, her new weapon in hand.

* * *

><p>*sighs* It seems my writing gets worst and worst. It's been a while since I uploaded anything. I feel an impending writer's block... Hope that it ends quickly.<p>

Reviews appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Every time Hibari's metal weapon hit Yuyake's covered arms, a high and crystal-like noise rang out in the courtyard they were fighting in. It didn't matter where he hit her because Yuyake just smiled and brushed it off. The scythe in her hand was still as Yuyake stood, blocking attacks as they rained on her. The skylark jewel continued to dance on her skin, jumping off frequently to try to pierce Hibari. When it missed, it flew past him and then back onto Yuyake. But when it did hit, it left no physical mark. It left a numbing sensation that continued to course through Hibari's body.

"Hibari," Yuyake muttered. "Just stop it already. We don't have time for this-." She stopped short as a metal glint flew toward her face. Ducking, she propelled her leg out to knock down Hibari. Quickly, she pushed him down with her hands and sat on top of him. Hibari had a look of disbelief as he realized he couldn't move. His body was taken over by a surprisingly pleasant numbing feeling as Yuyake layered him in her flames. Yuyake's stare made him flinch as he could do nothing but stare back.

"Hibari," she repeated again for emphasize. "Stop fighting now. Don't we have to go back to fight?" Hibari's steely blue eyes stared back at her, throwing daggers as he struggled to move. Sighing, Yuyake slid off of him, lifting her hands from his chest.

As her warm hands left Hibari's body, a sudden burning sensation shot through Hibari. Pale, he stood up unsteadily, cursing silently. Yuyake looked at him with worried eyes. But a spark of interest was present as she watched him regain control of his body. Slowly, Yuyake moved closer, her eyes trained on Hibari. Reaching out, she gingerly placed her hand on his chest and willed her skylark to shoot through him quickly. Hibari's irritated look was quickly replaced with a pained one as he felt the burning in his body once more. His legs suddenly refused to obey him as they buckled suddenly.

His eyes flashed accusingly at Yuyake as she held back a surfacing smile. Pulling her hand back, Hibari felt another burst of pain before he could take control of his body back. Looking up at Yuyake, Hibari threw a threatening glare at her as her eyes observed him. Shrugging her shoulders, Yuyake placed her finger carefully on Hibari's chest once more. This time however, Hibari felt all of his flames returning to him. His fatigue melted away as his energy slowly crept back into his limbs.

Stepping back, Yuyake grinned with triumph smile on her face. "Thank you Hibari. You've made a wonderful test subject," she said as she watched the normal look of irritation slip back onto Hibari's face. Chuckling, she allowed her weapon and flames dissolve away into her skin. Almost stubbornly, the skylark jewel slowly made its way back onto the ring where it belonged, its wings wrapping around the silver band. The new power that Yuyake had felt sent chills down her back every second she had used it. It left a tingling sensation that lasted for minutes before fading away.

Shuddering, Yuyake turned her back to the unamused man, slowly walking out of the courtyard they were in. Following Yuyake, Hibari threw her a glare before putting his tonfas back into his box. Outside the grove of trees there were several men bowing frightfully at the sight of Yuyake and Hibari. With an accent of urgency, they informed Yuyake her helicopter was ready to take off. Smiling gently, Yuyake patted one of them on the back, making him stumble back. Stepping forward, Hibari managed to thwart off the rest of them.

Chuckling with sympathy, Yuyake watched their black suited backs bob away as they ran as far as their feet could carry them. "You don't have to be that threatening towards them, do you?" Yuyake sighed as she walked quickly in the empty halls. The only answer was Hibari's soft steps on the marble floor and a quiet scoff. While climbing a twisting set of spiral stone stairs, a burst of wind began blasting through the narrow area. As Yuyake and Hibari left the encased stairs and reached the roof, the wind began to tear at their clothes. Sighing, Yuyake took off her jacket before the wind could rip it apart and tucked it under her arms securely. Hibari arched his eyebrow slightly as his eyes quickly looked over her. She wore a simple dark purple tank top with straps that were only a finger width wide. Her pants were slightly loose black jeans the flared slightly at the end but a shade of dark red seemed present. The ring on her neck stayed still as if something heavy kept it weighted down.

Noticing Hibari's quick glance, Yuyake let a smirk slid onto her face as she threw open the helicopter doors. Slipping in with Hibari behind, Yuyake tapped the pilot's shoulder once, twice. Without turning around, he nodded and grasped the controls tightly. Slamming the doors quickly, Yuyake barely made it as the helicopter rose, lifting rapidly off the roof and into the violent air.

Sitting down and securing the harness, Yuyake breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully, she learned to be quick as the pilot did not wait after being given orders. Twisting her head to look at Hibari, Yuyake was surprised that he was gazing out the window, unworried. He stared out the missile-proof glass, his metallic eyes peering at an unseen object in the distance. Lips twitching at Hibari's peaceful face, Yuyake turned around to look out her window, staring at the descending sun that almost flickered out the way a fire slowly dies.

As the helicopter landed on the ground roughly, Yuyake undid her harness quickly and threw the door open, nimbly leaping out. Hibari followed her suit in a more silent manner. No sooner did the duo step off the helicopter; its blade gained momentum and lifted off the worn ground. Shivering slightly, Yuyake was about to slip on her jacket when she frowned. White would make her too visible, even in the concealing night. After taking out a pair of black fingerless gloves, Yuyake carefully threw in to the side, hiding it in the bushes. Slipping on the gloves, Yuyake felt energy in her hands as it filled her to the brim. Running her hands through her messy black hair, Yuyake sighed and let her eyes flicker around to absorb her surroundings.

The sun had fallen and the night was engulfed in darkness. The only source of dim light was the moon that hung in the air. The shadows around Yuyake made her more cautious but surely, she walked forward, her feet not making a single sound. Behind her, she heard Hibari take his weapons out and take equally silent steps forward. The silence was unnatural as a thick feeling of dread hung on to Yuyake. She hoped that everyone else was safe.

But her breath was hitched as she heard a painful scream. Ignoring all precautions, she ran past dark trees and out into a large clearing. She let out a soft sigh as she saw the Varia and Vongola Guardians, most standing. Unknowingly, Yuyake's cold eyes looked around for Gokudera. Realizing what she was doing, Yuyake snapped out of her search as soon as she caught sight of a bright red shirt. In the corner of her eye, Yuyake saw Hibari move to the middle of the battle field, his eyes lit in anticipation. But everyone around him was already down, some dead or flailing around wildly, from Mukuro and Fran's illusions, Yuyake presumed. Calmly stepping over the dead bodies that littered the landscape, Yuyake went over to her boss who was breathing heavily. Around him was the rest of her group, looking beat and tired. Levi was on the ground while Lussuria was on his knees, trying to collect his calm. Bel barely managed to stand while Fran stood there, his body staggering from the wounds that he couldn't feel. Squalo stood next to Xanxus, who was still sitting in his throne. Covered in bruises and cuts, he snarled,

"Are you satisfied with your _work_, trash?" Nodding, Yuyake looked back into his eyes. They were steady but exhaustion began clouding the edges of his eyes. Xanxus sent a terrifying glare towards Yuyake as the gash on his shoulder bled, staining the white dress shirt he wore. He had taken note that she wasn't wearing her uniform.

In a ragged breath, Xanxus managed to bellow out. "Where the hell is your uniform!" The effort made him sputter out blood as the others around him flinched slightly.

Cocking her head, Yuyake easily let a gentle smile glaze her lips. "My uniform?" she said, her voice sickenly sweet. "Dear boss, should you really be worrying about _me_ when you're in that state?" No one made a movement, afraid that what they said would set the boss off. Yuyake earned a scowl from Xanxus as she turned her back to them, waving. "Stay seated, folks. You won't be going anywhere so just sit and wait for this to be over. Hearing someone stutter, she turned her head around a fraction. Her eyes gleaming in the eerie moonlight, she shook her head slightly, sighing. "You don't honestly think this is all the Uccello family is fighting with, do you?" Turning her head to face forward, she continued to walk towards the Vongola Guardians.

Tsuna was kneeling, his hand grasping his side as Gokudera stood at his side. There was no flowing blood but Yuyake could see dried blood that was covered by his pale hand. Gokudera glanced at Yuyake for a moment before he turned his attention back to his boss. Ryohei and Yamamoto were on the ground, panting tiredly. Meanwhile, Mukuro leaned on his trident, his flames flickering in and out of existence. Lambo was the only one who had no scratches on him but his flames refused to even light his ring.

"Are you fine?" Yuyake asked politely, her voice calming the Vongola's nerves. Everyone nodded half-heartedly as their tension began to loosen. Hearing the sudden crack of a bone, Yuyake turned around but it was only Hibari beating a still living person. Shaking her head, Yuyake turned her attention to the battered group in front of her.

Tsuna felt the worried feelings that stirred in Yuyake. He grimaced at her. "It's not over, is it?"

Yuyake's eyes were focused on the far horizon and it seemed as if her eyes glazed over. Her face was cool as she watched two large approaching figures. "Not even close," she whispered as the figures came into sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Quickly, two figures reached Hibari and Yuyake. There was a man who was dressed in a long deep indigo jacket that had had a tall collar. Buckles wrapped around everywhere and as he took a step, the metallic clink could be heard. His jacket was open and Yuyake could see a black dress shirt paired with jeans and tall laced black boots. His bright grin was the opposite of everything around him. A dark indigo flame clung to him and distant screams of fright echoed in everyone's ears. He stood at a standstill, as if waiting for the lady next to him to do something.

Covered in a deep indigo hood, the woman had a heavy atmosphere around her. Her long hair hung out of her hood, spilling out messily. The heeled boots tapped impatiently, waiting for a fight. Yuyake shivered in delight as she felt hate and lustful revenge seethe out of the stranger. She knew that this lady would be an interesting person to fight. Beside her, Hibari was already preparing to launch an attack. Holding her hand up, Yuyake pointed at the woman and back to herself. Growling, Hibari turned his gaze to the man instead. "He better be strong."

Grinning, Yuyake waved her hand. "I'm sure they are. They seem to be Uccello's last resort." Nodding slightly, Hibari dashed forward, weapon out and ready to launch attacks. In moments, the two engaged in a high speed battle. The stranger, who yelled out his name tauntingly, identified himself as Tosen and his weapon was wicked. Hibari, talented in recognizing illusions, sensed the large switch blade in front of him to be a fake. But he could feel the cold blade as it neatly sliced him once. Eyes narrowing, Hibari took his box out and lit it. He was going all out and using Roll to defeat the interesting herbivore.

Yuyake barely missed the mass of flames that were directed towards her. Leaning to her right and then leaping back a few feet, Yuyake's look hardened as she looked over her opponent. Covering the woman's hands were Mist flames that roared loudly, forming weapons momentarily before fading away. Her hood had slipped off her hood and her long black hair spilled out. Without the hood, Yuyake could see the piercing deep green eyes that were clouded with lustful revenge. No longer did the woman look sane. Instead of a healthy warm glow, her face had a sickly chalky look with forming wrinkles accompanied by a twisted grin. "Ella." Yuyake muttered. "You didn't use the generator, did you?"

Her only response was another swipe from Ella. Yuyake shivered every time the mass of flames brushed past her. The look of insanity and revenge was all that Ella had and Yuyake kept dodging every wild swing that was directed towards her. Finally, Yuyake sighed and stopped moving. Ella was about to raise her arms to whip the flames toward Yuyake but she stopped at her words.

"Is this for Leonardo?" she asked bluntly, her voice low but loud. Jerking to a stop, Ella narrowed her eyes at Yuyake.

"Leonardo?" It took a few moments to gather her thoughts. "Oh! Him! This revenge _is _for him!" Ella yelled, her voice scratchy. But to Yuyake, the moment of silence was all she needed to guess something.

Turning her head to Tosen, Yuyake yelled over the echoing clanging noises. "Tosen! What did you do to her?" Tosen only turned his head slightly but Yuyake could see the smirk and evil glint in his eyes.

"Me? I just made her a _little_ crazy!" he laughed as he ducked, dodging a spiked tonfa. Turning her attention back to Ella, Yuyake growled in frustration. So that's why Ella was so twisted. Tosen had used his mist flames and made her go insane. Grinding her teeth, Yuyake finally drew out her own weapon from the purple flames that engulfed her. Her flames gathered at the palm of her hand and Yuyake pulled a sharp looking scythe out.

Ella took a step back in surprise but then lashed out again with her weapon. With effort, Yuyake dodged the blurry weapon and struck downwards with hers. But Ella was too fast and dodged by a hair's width. Again and again they repeatedly attacked each other. It was like a fluid dance that never stopped as the two women received small scratches. But as Ella and Yuyake stopped, their grasp on their weapons loosened and they dissolved into thin air.

Eyes watched the two worn out women as they stared at each other. Ella, being repeatedly in contact with Yuyake's cloud flames, had lost too much of her mist flames. Her body felt as if it was bound to something heavy. Every movement took too much effort and the flames around her had diminished greatly. The scratches that Yuyake received were teeming with indigo flames that slowly seeped into her body. Yuyake had absorbed many of them but a few made their way into her mind. Illusions invaded her mind, probing her emotions and sending signals of pain throughout her body. Yuyake resisted reacting but the pain slowed her reaction and movements. So as Ella moved forward, pure flames in the form of a blade, Yuyake could only sigh and watch the blade plunge into her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Feeling the cold blade slip into her existence, Yuyake could feel her own warm blood being to pour out of her wound. The flickering indigo blade faded as Ella pulled back and hearing a sharp gasp, her lips pull into a satisfied smile. Watching Yuyake clench her wound in effort to stop the flow of crimson red and the painful images that clouded her mind, Ella turned to Tosen proudly, opening her mouth to yell out loud.

"Leonardo love~" she cooed. "I killed her! ~" Ella sang, ignoring everyone else's bewildered looks. Tosen gave her a loving look but even while on the ground, Yuyake could see a twisted laugh forming. Hissing, she forced herself to sit up, her hand clutching her torso. The wound didn't pierce through center of her body and barely missed her organs. The dark edges of her irises flickered with a dark purple as Yuyake tried to push invading thoughts away from her mind. But they dug deeper into her mind, triggering her instincts.

So as Ella approached gleefully, but slightly disappointed, Yuyake shot her hand out. She didn't have enough strength to stand and her hand wrapped around Ella's scratched up leg. At first, it was a feeble grip but as Ella looked down on her, snickering, Yuyake felt a flow of power trickle back into her body. As Yuyake's grips tightened, Ella licked her lips nervously. Her knees were feeling weaker and her eyes were drooping slowly. Glaring at Yuyake accusingly, Ella jerked her leg back, attempting to shake the dying woman.

But with a look of triumph and returning confidence, Yuyake only tightened her grip. Her irises were devoured in a purple color and all she felt was hunger. Hunger for flames and the life that pulses through it. With a widening grin, Yuyake stands up slowly, grip moving from Ella's leg to her arm. The pain of her wound subsides until it only throbbed slightly. Energy flowed quicker and as Yuyake felt life flow into her, Ella felt her existence flow out.

Everyone, with the exception of the two fighting men, looked at the whole scene in shock. They watched indigo flames make their way into Yuyake's hands and then melt away. But this time, the flame's existence did not disappear. Instead, it joined Yuyake's life source. Yuyake's flames grew visibly and began to surround her once more. Her eyes filled with a bright light that seemed wild and lost, as Yuyake allowed her instincts to take over. The purple flames that encased her numbed the wound on her torso that already stopped flowing with blood.

Gasping, Ella fell to the ground as her knees gave way. Starting quietly, her wailing turned into a yell. "Leonardo! What's happening to me? Why am I so weak! You said I would be strong!" Yuyake looked down at Ella with hungry grin but mismatched sad eyes. Ella let out a helpless whimper as Tosen ignored her and Yuyake leaned down.

As Yuyake's hand wrapped around Ella's neck, she whispered quietly. "Don't worry. This will be swift and sweet. You'll see the _real_ Leonardo." Tilting her head down to meet Ella's eyes, Yuyake took a deep breath and a rush of indigo poured onto her body. Ella's half lidded eyes glazed over immediately as her last sigh came out. It wasn't filled with pain or agony, but rather, sweet bliss and peace.

Feeling Ella's life dissolve into her body made Yuyake tense up. Her wounds now knitted themselves up and only a deep scar remained on Yuyake's torso. Yuyake's energy was back to its normal amount but she didn't act like that. As she let Ella slump back onto the ground, Yuyake stood up unsteadily. The dark purple in her eyes were brighter as they flickered at Tosen. Yuyake's breaths were erratic and her mind was plagued with invading memories that roughly pushed away her current ones. Walking towards Tosen, her body swayed slightly and was burning warmly with purple and fading indigo flames.

Busy with the fight going on in front of him, Tosen ignored Yuyake's approaching presence. He thought that she would be too weak to do anything to his anyway. Tosen's grin faltered as a spike that protruded from the tonfa skimmed his face, leaving a large gash on his right shoulder and tearing the black material of his jacket. Hibari showed no sign in stopping even though his mind was fuzzy with nightmares that poked and prodded his body, sending tingling pain everywhere. Sighing, Tosen leaped back to avoid Hibari.

"So sorry but it seems that I have to end this," Tosen chuckled as he clapped his hands together. As Hibari lunged forward again, he pulled his hands apart. In between, his Mist flames resembled fibers and wove themselves at a quick rate. In the matter of moments, a large snake stood behind Tosen, its sharp indigo scales and long white fangs glittering in the dim moon light. It loomed over Tosen and Hibari, its tongue flickering out to taste the night air. Without a warning, it shot forward towards Hibari.

Already dizzy and unfocused from the Mist flames that invaded his mind; Hibari's body stiffened and refused to allow him to move. So as the large indigo snaked dived at him, Hibari growled in annoyance. He could do nothing as the fangs ripped into his shoulders, tearing at it. In vain, he tried to raise his arm to hit the snake but the nightmares now plagued his body to the point he couldn't move.

Standing on the side, Yuyake grew restless. She knew Hibari hated intervention but the hunger and instincts were pushing her. Yuyake wanted to reach out and strip the life off of Tosen. Looking at the snake, she unconsciously licked her lips. The snake looked like it had a decent amount of flames and would probably make a good meal. So as she watched Hibari and realized he was unable to move, Yuyake took her chance and raced to his side, avoiding the small switch blades that Tosen pulled from the air and threw at her.

Yuyake placed her hands roughly over the snake's jaw. It was about to toss Hibari into the air to swallow him whole. Growling uncharacteristically, Yuyake allowed her flames to pour out of her body and into the snake's body. It froze, feeling the invading Cloud flames. Tosen narrowed his eyes as he realized Yuyake was trying to absorb the massive snake and the Mist flames that supported its existence. But a grin of triumph spread across his face. Yuyake didn't have enough Cloud flames and there was no way that she could absorb the snake without inflicting damage. Instead, the Mist flames would just dominate her body and destroy it. Content that he would win, Tosen sat down on the ground, folding his legs underneath him and leaning back on his hands, waiting for Yuyake to die.

Rapidly, the purple flames ate away at Tosen's illusion. Adrenaline pumped through Yuyake's body as she felt her body regenerate and power pulsed through her like never before. She felt like she could take on anything and everything as her flames were half way finished with the snake. The whole head had already been absorbed so Hibari was no longer in the snake's mouth. But the injury was gushing out blood and Hibari's flames were fading quickly. Apparently, the snake also had venom and it ate away at Hibari's skin, even seeping into his wound. The Mist flames in his body already disappeared and the numbing sensation that the mental pain gave vanished with it. Waves of pain made Hibari shake and Yuyake looked down at him.

Any signs of symphony were absent as Yuyake looked down at Hibari. Wordlessly, she bent down and placed her crimson stained hands on Hibari's shoulder. Sending a portion of Ella's life force to Hibari, Yuyake waited impatiently for Hibari's bleeding to stop. Her Cloud flames faded away slightly and the disintegration of the snake slowed down. As Hibari was about to get off the ground and try to fight again, Yuyake pushed him back down. Keeping her hand firmly on Hibari's shoulder, Yuyake drew back Ella's life force along with some of Hibari's. She winced slightly as a blood thirsty instinct clouded her mind and stood up reluctantly.

Her body urged her to finish off the man in front of her, to eat away at his life completely. But forcefully, she pushed the thought away as she turned back to the snake. After absorbing some of Hibari's life force, the snake fell apart quickly. Yuyake could feel another rush of energy as all the indigo flames that hung in the night air met her skin and melted into her life force. But with the energy, foreign feeling invaded her mind again. Evil intentions the originally came from Tosen streamed into her mind. Taking slow steps toward Tosen, Yuyake smirked, her grin filled with blood lust, evil, and a hint of hunger.


End file.
